We are using the tRNA genes of the silkworm, Bombyx mori, to study transcriptional regulation of eukaryotic genes. We are analyzing the transcriptional properties of cloned genes in cell free extracts prepared from several Bombyx tissues and from Xenopus oocytes to investigate the factors required for correct transcription of these genes.